powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Freeze Out
"I have the perfect idea to punish the citizens of Earth for their treachery!" said Master Zim, "I will freeze them and turn them into icicles!" Then, Master Zim took his staff and formed the Elefreeze monster. "What are your orders, boss?" asked Elefreeze. "Go to the planet Earth and start freezing people and make them into icicles!" said Master Zim. "Right away, boss!" said Elefreeze. Elefreeze left the base and went to Earth. He began turning people into an icicle state. As a result, people began to run everywhere and panic. The alarm sounded in the Astro Megaship Mark 2. The rangers all gathered around the viewing screen. "What's going on?" asked Jose. "Apparently," said Hayley, "there is a monster who is turning people into icicles!" "Okay," said Ying, "we have to stop this guy!" "I agree!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!" "Power up!" said the three rangers as they morphed. They arrived on the scene. "That's enough!" said Ian. "Wrong!" said Elefreeze. Then a squadron of Kyzors appeared in front of Elefreeze. The ranger managed to defeat all of them though they shot lasers through their eyes at the rangers. Elefreeze was the only one left. "Now, it's your turn!" said Jose. "You're right!" said Elefreeze, "it is ''my turn!" Then, Elefreeze made Ian and Jose into an icicle state. Ying jumped out of the way and went into hiding. Elefreeze then realized that he did not freeze Ying. "Oh, little girl?" asked Elefreeze, "where ''are you?" Then, Ying came out of hiding. "Here I am!" said Ying, "and I am going to take you down!" "We'll see about that!" said Elefreeze. Elefreeze was getting ready to freeze Ying, but Ying noticed it and took both her blasters and zapped Elefreeze. As a result, Elefreeze fell over. That bought her enough time to free the others. So, Ying channeled all of her power to her gloves while touching Ian and Jose. She warmed both of them, and they were free of their icicle state. "Thanks, Ying!" said Ian. "You're welcome," said Ying, "now, let's focus on the monster." "Okay," said Jose. They noticed that Elefreeze's hand was sore from Ying's blast. "Look!" said Ian, "his hand is sore! We can use that to our advantage! Everyone, take your blasters and fire!" They zapped Elefreeze, and Elefreeze fell over. "Alright," said Ian, "we've got him!" They all celebrated. Master Zim noticed the situation, healed Elefreeze and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Jose. "Tommy," said Ian on his Space Com, "we need to zords!" "They're on the way!" said Tommy. The three Frigate Zords came to the three rangers, and the three rangers hopped inside their respective zords. "Alright, guys," said Ian, "let's form the Frigate Megazord!" They combined the three Frigate Zords and formed the Frigate Megazord. "Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!" Right away, Elefreeze froze the Frigate Megazord to an icicle state. "We're frozen solid," said Ying, "what do we do?" "I have an idea," said Jose, "let's spin the Megazord!" "Right!" said Ian. They spun the Megazord around many times, and the icicle state was no more. "Okay," said Ian, "we have to make sure that that doesn't happen again." The rangers fired three photon torpedoes from the Frigate Megazord, and they hit Elefreeze. As a result, Elefreeze fell to the ground. "Frigate Sword, now!" said Ian. The Frigate Sword came to the rangers in the Frigate Megazord, and they grasped it by the Frigate Megazord's right hand. Then, they powered it up and slashed it through Elefreeze. Then, Elefreeze fell backwards and exploded when he hit the ground. Elefreeze was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. "Why does this always happen?" asked Master Zim, "those rangers are getting on my nerves!" Then Master Zim stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way. "Good job, everyone," said Tommy, "and good job, Ying, for your quick thinking. You saved us all." "Thank you, Tommy," said Ying. Then Ying, Ian, and Jose left and went to hang out at the Surf Spot.